


The Life of an Apple

by aleighachan



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighachan/pseuds/aleighachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing i did many moons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of an Apple

The life of an apple A calm breeze And I know my time has come My red tight coat explodes Peel me, every time revealing a new layer of skin Until the white flesh is revealed You pierce into me like a hot knife through butter My body screams and tenses Till it cracks open a free segment Now my journey continues Through the gaping jaws of hell To stare the tongue of death in the eye As you mash my molecules into chunks My deadly juice penetrates your pallet As we separate Down into the drop of death Down the oesophagus And thus we stop Because nobody knows what lurks below the oesophagus


End file.
